


Lay Hun Down

by FairyYuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyYuki/pseuds/FairyYuki





	Lay Hun Down

  
哥哥耐心地一下一下舔舐着弟弟的耳垂，温声软语地哄着弟弟：“乖……忍一忍就不疼了……”  
  
话是这么说，但是开苞哪有不疼的呢？  
  
看着奶包弟弟眼里怕得盛了两泡泪却不敢流下来的可怜样子，虽是心有不忍，但更多的却是刺激了艺兴的性欲。  
  
“哥哥……我怕……”  
  
真是萌死人了，弟弟软软的年糕音小小声向他求饶，不禁唤起曾经无数次午夜梦回里艺兴意淫世勋的梦境，梦里，也是这么漂亮的冷白皮肤绽放在月光下，无声息地诱惑着他来占有、来填满。  
  
单纯的弟弟并不知道自己的亲生哥哥原来早已将他在心里肏了无数次，只是本能地求饶，但到底还是渴望着暗恋已久的哥哥索取他的。  
  
弟弟是家里最小的弟弟，上面有八个哥哥，每个哥哥都很宠爱他，弟弟也很爱很爱哥哥们，但他最最爱的还是三哥哥。因为只有三哥哥曾不小心发现了弟弟的性向，又因为工作原因经常外出到其他星球去，每次回家都会给小勋带小勋喜欢的东西，比如说什么按摩棒、跳蛋、皮鞭、贞操带……  
  
呜呜呜，三哥哥真是小勋在全家最喜欢的人了，不对，是在整个EXO PLANET都最喜欢的人。  
  
今天，是小勋的十八岁生日，所以，在成年这一天，小勋也终于收到了期待已久的三哥哥的表白。  
  
也，终于献出了自己的初夜。  
  
“疼！”  
  
本来是想着不要给哥哥增加心理上的负担的，本来是不想让哥哥太担心他的，但小勋还是失控地在那沾满奶味润滑剂的手指刚进入第二根的时候就忍不住叫出了声。  
  
一直关注着弟弟表情的艺兴怎会不知道他一直都在忍着不喊疼？可惜他虽有治愈的超能力在此时却也没什么用处。更何况他的下身早硬的不行了，一向冷静理智的大脑此刻只有让世勋彻彻底底地成为自己的人这么一个念头。  
  
艺兴像小时候哄弟弟睡觉一般温柔地拍着弟弟的后背：“没事的，没事的，小勋，做完了哥哥会帮你治愈的。”  
  
哥哥的安抚几乎等价于他治愈的超能力，世勋咽了口唾沫，脸上早已泫然泪涟：“哥哥，我没关系，肏我吧……”  
  
这是艺兴一向最爱的弟弟向他发出欲望的信号，是艺兴最爱的姿态。  
  
第三根手指不知何时已经在弟弟温暖的花穴里暗度陈仓，艺兴迫不及待地抽出手指，换上自己粗长的肉棒插了进去。  
  
“啊——”  
  
“啊……”  
  
哥哥弟弟同时发出两声叹息，一个是疼的，一个是爽的。  
  
哥哥的肉棒太粗了，即使已经有了三根手指的扩张，弟弟紧致的花穴也无法完全容纳进去哥哥的欲望，饶是再懂事再不愿让哥哥担心，终还是控制不住泪腺，眼泪哭了满脸，梨花带雨，我见犹怜。  
  
艺兴心疼弟弟，竭力控制住自己的欲望，在弟弟的后穴里浅幅度抽插，带着治愈魔力的吻一个接一个轻轻落在世勋脸庞，舔舐他的眼泪。  
  
世勋不满足于这样的亲吻，仰头将自己的嘴唇凑了上去，哥哥的舌头接收到弟弟求欢的信号后也立刻就满足了他，探入口中，品尝弟弟口中的芬芳。  
  
弟弟一边和哥哥接吻，一边牵着哥哥的手把哥哥引向自己的胸部，揉捏着前些日子刚被哥哥鞭打过而留下粉色痕迹的酥胸和饱满的乳头，哥哥带着治愈魔力的手一覆上去，那些迟迟不掉的鞭痕就消失了，取而代之的是哥哥摸着他的胸而留下的新鲜痕迹。  
  
哥哥治愈的魔力真的让他好舒服……还有变着花样地刺激着他的乳头的手指，还带着奶味的润滑剂，哦，也可能是他分泌的肠液，真是又黏又痒……快感像电流传遍世勋的四肢百骸，世勋敏感的身体渐渐舒展开，后穴也不再那么排斥异物的进入了。  
  
艺兴轻笑了一声，他的淫荡的弟弟，在对自己的身体都有哪些敏感点、怎么玩才能让自己更舒服这些事上，真是比自己这个常年出差不在家的哥哥清楚多了。  
  
突然就对身下如花绽放着的弟弟心声了一股说不清道不明的复杂的情绪。  
  
愧疚于经常出差去外星没能时常陪伴弟弟的感伤，也后怕如果当初最先知道弟弟的秘密、最先爱上弟弟的人如果不是自己会不会是别人，更嫉妒其他在弟弟寂寞时给予言语安慰的兄弟们，还心疼于即使自己不能每次都满足弟弟的欲望，弟弟也没有去寻求其他哥哥安慰的忠贞……艺兴搂紧了身下的弟弟，他真的，他真的好爱这个懂事的弟弟，这个名叫世勋的他的年纪最小的弟弟，好爱，好爱。  
  
“哥哥，你怎么了？”察觉到哥哥的不对劲，弟弟先是搂住哥哥回应了这个突如其来的拥抱，才发出疑问。  
  
艺兴看向弟弟融着水波星辰满是仙气的眼眸，温柔地笑出两靥：“弟弟……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“世勋，吴世勋……”  
  
“哥哥我在。”  
  
弟弟好温柔。  
  
艺兴觉得，只要有这个弟弟在身旁，便是全世界最大的温柔。哪怕有再大的危险来攻击EXO PLANET，只要有弟弟在，做哥哥、做恋人的，也一定要为他奋战到底，绝不让弟弟深入险境。  
  
上次在地球战斗时，弟弟为他加油，他回了一句“我们”被敌方的通讯人员监听到了，便就有间谍差点绑架了世勋，还好世勋聪明，及时控风逃回了家。得知这件事后，艺兴冒死潜入敌方指挥部毒死了那个下指挥要绑架世勋的军官。  
  
这样好的弟弟……世勋啊，我还能守护你多久？  
  
世勋……哥哥只求你，一辈子都活在美好的、充满阳光的地方吧。  
  
“世勋，我爱你。”  
  
“我也是，Lay哥哥。”  
  
“……”  
  
永远在一起吧。  
  
得到了弟弟无条件的回应，艺兴加大力度抽插，似是要把所有的不安都要尽数发泄在永远容纳着他的弟弟的身体才好。  
  
弟弟不会有一丝怨言，他也，只希望他的Lay哥哥，他的艺兴，早日完成那个征服地球的愿望。所以，在那条充满坎坷的、所有人都嘲笑哥哥的道路上，世勋作为永远都支持哥哥的人，会尽他所能，无条件地满足哥哥的一切需要。  
  
尽管，他的哥哥很少要求他什么。  
  
一直都是，他的傻哥哥，只会把微笑给他们这些兄弟们，把充满心酸的眼泪都咽进肚子里。  
  
不要这样了，哥哥。哥哥，我在长大，你可以肆意地把那些暴戾的心情，都发泄给我，我可以承受你的一切。  
  
因为，我爱你啊，Lay哥哥。  
  
  
在不停断的爱的浪潮中，哥哥和弟弟同时高潮。哥哥的精液射满了弟弟的后穴，昭示着弟弟从此是哥哥的人了，一辈子都分不开。而弟弟的……被哥哥的手指带走，融进了哥哥弟弟滚烫的接吻里。  
  
我们……  
  
我们，永远，永远，都在一起吧。  
  
  
EXO PLANET没有月亮，只有满天银河，闪烁着熠熠星光。在夜晚的星幕之中，一阵治愈之风，缱绻地在大地上吹拂，好温柔，好温暖……  
  
  
  
大地之子感受到这阵夜风，勾唇一笑，对旁边的瞬移者说道：“看吧，我就说是兴勋，把辣条交上来吧。”  
  
在黑夜里有些不太明显的瞬移者很不服气：“都是VIP你跟我较个什么劲。”  
  
“嘁，你这么不服的话，有本事瞬移进他俩屋里逼他俩马上交换攻受啊。”  
  
“算了算了，我去给大王您沏辣条去。”  
  
“嗯，我‘唯一’的乖弟弟。”  
  
-END-  
  
最后这点开度恶搞一时兴起码的不看也行233333没有黑开爷的意思，我特别爱开爷性感的小麦皮肤的！！！


End file.
